<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亲爱的女孩啊 by Lightwhathouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644618">亲爱的女孩啊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwhathouse/pseuds/Lightwhathouse'>Lightwhathouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Gen, Inspired by Walden life in the woods, Mention of La dame aux camélias, Mention of Little Women, My dearest girl, Sad and Beautiful, prose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwhathouse/pseuds/Lightwhathouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Down by the river by the boats</p>
<p>Where everybody goes to be alone</p>
<p>Where you won't see any rising sun</p>
<p>Down to the river we will run</p>
<p>When by the water we drinks to the dregs</p>
<p>Look at the stones on the riverbed</p>
<p>I can tell from your eyes</p>
<p>You've never been by the riverside</p>
<p>Agnes Obel - Riverside</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>亲爱的女孩啊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>马塞诸塞州的春天是那么的美丽。当第一声号角被吹响，冻住的土地融化，终于柔软有了温度；溪水夹着碎雪滑下山坡，在凸起的石块边上打旋；哗啦哗啦，小溪一条条汇聚起来，冲进更平缓的河流，也不知道要流去哪儿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>年轻的春风唤醒了冬眠的小小生灵，蛇爬出了地穴，松鼠从树洞钻出来，北飞的鸟儿箭一般滑过天空。它们不是来唱歌的，它们是长号一般的春的使者。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>站在风里，感受得到风的生命，因为他是负责叫醒一切的；风强劲地吹进阴暗的森林，摇晃树干，带出不应该留下的草籽和寒冷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我疑心如此强烈的方式是否会将新生的春天吓跑，毕竟按理说，春天应是最柔弱，要人呵护的。可草真的从地底钻出来，用它们那微小又惊人的力量，在每一处石缝和山坡探头，无声地占领着每一处山坡，宣告着冬天终于结束了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我笑诗人太癫狂，偏爱这莫名其妙的半边光影，偏要寻深林内那一份宁静，抛弃所有东西也要留一个转瞬即逝的念想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这湖底难道有宝藏，真夺人心魂？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我是踩着单车过来的，一路上迷路多次，我差劲的方向感差点没让我拐到渥太华去。我背的包有一座小山那么大，一路上晃来晃去，肩带直勒得肩膀疼，我就像一只驮着行李搬家的乌龟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沿途的风景倒是不错，可惜我没有多少机会停下来拍照。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沿途有不少像我一样的背包客，或是徒步或踩着单车，在我们相遇的时候向我打招呼，毕竟都是孤独的旅者。我有时与他们搭话，那些人大多心肠不坏。三个月内，我已经见到六个向西行走的朝圣者，三个前往加拿大的探险家，一个沿途流浪飘摇的摄影师。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>摄影师为我拍了一张拍立得，照片里我站在光秃秃的土地上，戴着针织帽，脏兮兮的头发从底下冒出来，围着方巾，包裹得严实又破败，像个乞丐，身后是开阔的苍穹和连绵的群山。我接过照片，本想吐槽一番自己的邋遢打扮，想了想只是夸了这位胡子拉碴的年轻小伙摄影技术了得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在第三十七个模糊的路标的指引下，无人之境到底是允许我进入她的领地了。我诚惶诚恐地穿过新罕布什尔的边界，前来拜访诗人之境，灵魂的归宿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小镇的街道在我眼里未免也太缺乏辨识度，在我眼里，所有的房屋都长一个模样。我骑了半天，左看右看，寻思着为什么总是绕回同一个破烂小纪念品店门口，那用布包着头发的店员都放下手里的木雕开始看着我笑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“您好，请问哪儿通往瓦尔登？这小镇太令人困惑了。”我干脆停下来问他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>店员感兴趣地看着我，“从这儿出去，左拐，你会看到一个蓝色广告牌，嗯！广告牌，上面说‘梅西的鸡蛋’，不是那个鸡蛋，懂吗？是母鸡下的蛋，梅西不会下蛋，哈哈哈……不说这个，小伙计，你去那儿干什么？那里没什么人会去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“去隐世修炼。”我干脆直接神神秘秘地唬他，反正我这身行头一看就是历经风霜，一心寻找成仙道路的入魔修行者。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“忍者？你要做忍者？”他很明显没听懂什么叫做隐世修炼，“你是不是有一把长刀，猛地一甩就能取敌人的狗头？还有小刀，百发百中，连落叶都能钉到树干上？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>完了，中二青年，没得救。我不和他扯淡，默默买了点罐装饮料，离开了纪念品店。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好在镇上的人们大多好心给我指路，使得我兜兜转转终于找到方向，悠悠地继续前行。有游客询问我，为什么独自一人前来，我想了想，觉得再一路骗人不是个事儿，不能再给日本人抹黑，便回答说是来度假。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>游客还是会有的嘛，只不过我的目的地更加偏僻罢了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我的单车吭哧吭哧爬上山，车链边转边喘气，抖得要散架一般，像个老爷子在咳嗽。一路上树不断地从我身边经过，友好地向我招手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>天空干干净净，纯粹的淡蓝层层包裹着小镇，随着前进而伸展，看不到尽头。我平稳地呼吸着，蓝色的空气不停地钻进鼻腔，顺着气管进入肺，进入血液。我的思想像一缕烟，轻飘飘，若有如无地从我的鼻子里呼出来，又被我吸进去。这样反复，血液里就是各种各样的气味和思想了，于是我看见有一只火鸡背着叉子，摇摇晃晃地走来，香气四溢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>火鸡和瓦尔登湖并没有关联，梭罗即使吃火鸡，也不强调它的美味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>踩着单车的旅行总是很孤独，沿途的风景再美，也只有你一人独自享受，无人分享惊喜与愉悦。好在我早就习惯独自行走，独自生活，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个小时都没有再看见任何人后，我旅途的终点终于在木屋结束了。它伫立在森林深处，无声无息，唯一通向的小路都长满杂草，不仔细观察甚至无法发现有居所的存在。我必须拨开沿途遮蔽视线的树枝，弯着腰，注意踩着带刺灌木的根，艰难地推着单车走进无数树叶与青草的天堂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我按照说明在门廊下摸出了钥匙，插进锁孔里转动几下，咔的一下，木门应声而开。推开门时门发出所有老房子都有的咯吱声，一股木头的清香迎面而来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>木屋有段时间没人居住了，桌椅上积了一层薄薄的灰，有蜘蛛网结在房梁上。地毯很暖和，可惜脏的不像话，要改天好好清理。地板是栋木的，很结实，有流畅漂亮的木纹，仅是看着也有几分安心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一楼的透光性不错，午后的屋里亮堂堂的，这得归功于玻璃窗都很幸运地没有被损坏。总的来说家具不多，挺安静，很适合一个人独居，特别是像我这种不希望被打扰的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我把书堆在架子上，随意将朋友送的老鹰木雕摆设放好，画具扔在地上，背包终于扁下去一部分。卧室在二楼，贴着深绿色的壁纸，因为只有一扇窗子朝南开，显得比一楼要昏暗许多。房子的前主人很明显是个艺术爱好者，挂了好几幅画在墙上，画的都是而幸好床上用品都放在柜子里，没有落上灰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我把床单打开摊在床上，把枕头拍打松软，然后倒在上面，床弹了弹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好了，是时候做我最喜欢的事了——什么都不做。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>人是很奇怪的生物。他们向往美的东西，而往往美的事物最好保持距离观赏，但他们想要拥有，要去接近，一定要实打实地碰到。无论这种举动是否会导致损坏，人类大多很难去在乎。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我拥有这种突然的狂热，并时常思考这需求的合理性。人再道貌岸然也不过是人罢了，再是冷静，人们都是有爱的，无论对于好看的孩子，圆润的石头和挺拔的白杨树，懂得欣赏的自然明白每一件事都有美的存在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>人们也渴求性，这到底是罪恶还是崇高，最纯洁或最肮脏，其中历千年也并讨论不出个所以然。当然，在我的观点里这就像人要吃饭要喝水那样正常，不过目前来讲，人们不太可能把性当做家常便饭，能光明正大摆在台面上的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>重点在于，爱到底在于被观察者，还是在于坦言者呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就这么想着，我坐在窗前，从屋内可以看到窗外：已是傍晚，阴暗的天空下，有一个女孩，与我年纪相仿，正骑着一匹马，往森林另一边走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我屏住呼吸，已顾不着什么高尚与否了，因为我的心猛地一颤，我的眼随着她的背影，无法移开分毫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她的肩膀优雅地形成两条弧线，一头柔顺的金发就这么随意地流下来，卷出可爱的发梢，停在肩胛骨的高度。她的臀部小巧而丰满，稳稳地坐在马背上，随着马的步伐熟练地起伏。她穿的黑衣显出如黑天鹅般的沉默，曲线分明的大腿夹着马鞍，小腿自然地在马身边垂下来，脚包裹在靴里，踩在马镫上。她有着少女的美好形态，像一个精灵，又像一个天使，隐在雾里，仿佛不属于尘世。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她骑着马儿走进了森林深处，我不再看得见她了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可我的魂都几乎被她的形态勾出了躯壳。我冲向大门，站在外面的冷风中呼吸，心脏砰砰地跳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>枝叶沙沙的低语使我清醒了不少，我瞪着暖色的天空发愣。淡定啊喂，你在搞什么，那只是个女孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我一定是被箭射中了，因为我轻微地颤抖着，即使进了屋也无法平静下来。我哆嗦着找出带来的罐装饮料，啪地打开，给自己灌了一口果味的酒。酒精带来的晕眩中我迷迷糊糊地思考着这是否会被认为违法，结论是，去他的，谁在乎呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一罐喝见底后我把空罐子扔到桌上，哆哆嗦嗦地被夜晚的寒冷逼得钻进被窝，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我会再遇到她的，我告诉自己。她一定就住在镇上，她还会再来的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女孩啊，谁给你的权利，轻易偷走我的心？你不该骑着马儿在我的屋外散步，你早应回到你的房间，我便不知道你的存在。（等等，不是她的错，大概是我的错，我不该就这么轻易地看见她）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女孩啊，你知不知道你的一切都令我着迷？我看那火光是你，微风是你，梦里的身影也是你，你不知道你的美丽，似乎只有我一人察觉。（也许有人知道吧？有人知道吗？我希望只有我一个。）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在可好，我看到我最美的花，我不得不去给你我的爱！你像一场细细的雨那样悄悄滋润我心灵，我不得不给予报答！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我又听见马蹄声了，我的血液又开始在我的血管里横冲直撞。我想要睡去，想要忘却，但你的光又照到我的眼皮上了，我又颤抖起来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（大概就是，<strike>我喜欢你的意思。</strike>我为你而着迷的意思。）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（请骑着你的小马前往你要去的地方，别回头，否则会在雾里迷路，即使雾本身无心故意让你迷路。）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我的确又遇到了她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>清晨是一天中最令人愉快的时候，当我坐在树下悠闲地走神时，那个迷人的身影又出现在我眼前了。她一个人，正坐在湖边的木桌上低头读书。真的是她！微风里我热切地注视着她的背影，怎么看也看不够。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有些事求之不得，说来就来，机会掌握在有把握的人手中啊！我的小心脏扑通扑通乱跳，周遭的其他一切顿时都不重要了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我走向她，脚下被我踩到碾碎的落叶听起来清脆又明晰。此时此刻我极力控制着不要紧张，连微笑都僵硬了起来，“早上好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>天啊！但愿她没有察觉我的挣扎！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她抬起头看到我，我着实又被她的漂亮五官震撼了一次，“早上好。”她挑起眉毛，回应道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她并非绝色天姿，却惊人地独特，让人实在不忍移开视线。那金黄色的睫毛大胆地伸展，朝上翘起，眨眼时像是要蝴蝶一般扇动起来；小巧的鼻子，矿物般透明的灰蓝色虹膜镶在眼黑上，氤氲出一点水光；嘴唇薄厚适中，正是最性感的形状；她的脸颊甚至有明显的红晕，隐隐能看见细细的血管，大概是皮肤太薄的缘故。由于她身材高挑，她的脑袋显得娇小，下巴骨骼分明，有几分英气的锐度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>整个世界都一下子清晰起来了，那些山与树的边缘，湖水的波纹，鸟儿的啼鸣，一下子便随着她脸部的轮廓显现在我眼前。连空气都透彻得与湖水混为一体，分不清是非。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“今天天气很好啊。您是来旅游的，还是久住在镇上呢？我的意思是，瓦尔登。”我走到她对面坐下，问她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我是来度假的，这里有很美的春天。我父亲带我来的，我们住在镇上，但我每天都喜欢过来。”她合上她的书，向我眨眨眼，“我是莉莉，莉莉安·贝克，你也来这儿度假吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莉莉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是啊，算是吧，我一个人骑着单车来的，这确实是个迷人的地方，和我想象中一样。我一直想来看看。”我耸耸肩，“哦，对，叫我伯恩。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“伯恩？”她笑了，那是一个小小的，蒲公英一般，带着一点春天的青涩的笑容。她靠近了我一点，“为什么你要取这个名字，是你的父母取的吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“很奇怪吗？我自己取的，我的原名太无趣了。”我用手托着下巴，试探着直视她的眼睛，细看她的每一分外貌。是漂亮女孩，是漂亮女孩，我太开心了，我可以现在就停止呼吸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“噢。”她顿了顿，没有察觉我分毫不移的视线，笑意还留在脸上，仿佛是一个花苞， “我喜欢你的头发，它好漂亮。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“非常感谢。”当然，她说的是事实。“你在看什么呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>小妇人</em>。”她回答，把书翻过来，将封面展示给我看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是不错的故事，就是主旨平凡了一点，题材仅限于少女的青春故事，无论在哪个时代都平淡无奇。我个人更喜欢<em>茶花女</em>。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不，”她反驳道，“玛格丽特就是太奇怪了，我完全不能理解整本书在讲什么，作者就像刻意地想要显得很浪漫，描述那么多风流人的生活。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“事情不是这样的啊，小姐。”我说，“玛格丽特固然是个可悲女子，但你不能仅以奇怪一词就将她定义。她不过农家出身，只身生活在巴黎，不顾出身那么奋力地想要去追求爱情，成就她所爱的人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她努力地思考着，最后放弃了，摇摇头，“你真奇怪，茶花女明明可以放弃的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别说我奇怪啊，明明是您没有搞清楚故事主旨。”我笑起来。玛格丽特啊，如果你的眼皮还没有腐烂，就睁开它来看看——你徒有高贵的白色茶花，却身处俗境，究尽一生无以挣脱，而我在这与世隔绝的仙境，风华正茂，活得开开心心正如你渴求的那样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但你也不能评判说<em>小妇人</em>主旨平凡啊，”她叫着，向我挥舞着手里的书，“你要仔细思考，懂吗？故事的底下都是有深层次寓意的。这是关于女孩成长为女人并且独立的故事，关于家庭和贫穷，人生才不平凡。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不懂。”我摊摊手，“时代过于久远啦，门把手的颜色褪得都分不清是黄还是绿了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她为我的蹩脚比喻咯咯笑起来，眼神又飘忽到别的地方，好像不再在意手里的读物了。她今天穿的是一件淡蓝色的花边长袖衬衣，剪裁得简洁又优雅，还给人几分干练的感觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她一定是某种仙子，化为人来降下福谕的。我不着调地想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>终于收到了朋友的明信片。大抵是所住的木屋偏僻又隐秘，邮递员辗转半天才找到信箱。明信片是一张亲手摄制的城市雨景，高大的楼房纷纷隐在水幕里，显得灰暗又朦胧，只亮出数点灯光；而镜头则沾上了水珠，拍摄者大概不顾被雨淋湿，站在雨里拍下了这一照片。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我对这样水雾迷茫的景色再熟悉不过。还在学校念书时，每当天气像这样不佳，我们几个要好的伙伴便聚在一起，在社团活动室，咖啡店或者某个人的家里玩电子游戏。学校在的小镇紧紧靠着现代化的城市，回家要花上半个小时。那段安逸平静的短暂时光还仿佛近在昨日。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大概是受那家伙影响，我向来不讨厌下雨，不管蒙蒙细雨或者瓢泼大雨，我还算挺喜欢。如果非要详细表达，那就像近视的人一下子摘下眼镜，看着一片模糊的世界，好像险恶肮脏的东西都不见了，每个迎面走来的人都有副和善面孔。理解成雨让这个世界生出虚幻的美感，也没有什么歧义。（太宰治《女生徒》里的主人公也认为美在摘下眼镜后模糊的人的面孔里产生。但对于文中其他内容，我多少无法认同青春期女孩那样百般纠结的念头。）我把明信片放到鼻子底下，仔细嗅了嗅，闻到了水淋淋的，潮湿安静的春日赞美。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>将明信片翻到背面，意料之中地只草草写着一句话，“是你的话肯定会喜欢的啦”这样乱七八糟的评价。收信人和地址倒是认真填写了，该说，不愧是你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我拿出信件包，打开绳结，一大沓的信件一张张争先恐后地滑了出来，搭成一个小坡。看来叠整齐裹在防水布包里，随我一同在旅途中颠簸，各式大小的信封和明信片又多了一张。就是这些没用的花哨东西增加背包重量，害得我肩膀疼，早晚给你扔了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一声娇小的啼鸣吸引了我的注意力，只见窗外飞来了一只雏鸟，羽毛刚刚长齐，正用爪子嘎啦嘎啦地努力抓着窗沿。它长长的尾羽高高翘起，嫩灰色的细碎绒毛蓬松地炸开，豆大的黑色小眼睛充满了懵懂的好奇。它看着我，我看着它，我们就这样相对静止了许久。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我是否也应给莉莉写一封信呢？<strike>情书？</strike>我要告诉她，在像她一样幽静清新的美丽早晨，有一团初生小毛球造访了我的住所，踉踉跄跄地降落在我窗台。我要仔细用言语描摹它柔顺光洁的每一片羽毛，告诉她它是如何在阳光下披了一层亮色的光圈，露出和她一般的天真模样。对，这样一件小事也值得我精心去写，挑一张薄荷叶花纹的信纸，用花体字，不管什么语言，就着兴致写满大半张，浸染屋内的木头味，便小心折了装进信封。封口的蜡要调出你温柔唇色，火漆印要刻你暖发曲线，耳朵贴在薄薄的信封上，要听得见我些许期待的轻快心跳。我将小鸟儿寄予你，我将清晨阳光寄予你，我将世间美好都装进信封，贴上邮票，让瓦尔登的春风寄予你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你会惊讶吗？你会犹豫吗？你会不知所措吗？你大概会难以置信地瞪大眼，仔细看着，就如雏鸟那样怯生生地扒拉我窗沿；像它的目光穿过蒙尘玻璃，你的目光透过一纸戏言，看到些什么珍贵又动人的东西吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我沉浸在美好的幻想里，抱着手里大沓的信，几乎要飘飘然了。那雏鸟停留半天，似乎觉得无趣，一扇翅膀，一下子就飞去不见了，徒留空空的窗沿晒着太阳，窗外树浪翻涌，像森林在呢喃低语。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>早安，亲爱的女孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “对不起！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊？”莉莉奇怪地看向我，“为什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>小妇人</em>。”我说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我们方才都在闲逛，正巧遇上了，便一路走。初春的森林不会无趣，你总会找到些有趣的事情来做，不管是分辨野植，或是观察未知动物的脚印。关于脚印，你不会期待在平坦的草地上找到它们，须要寻那水塘小溪边上，把一片片的芦苇拨开来细看，模糊地看出几个凹痕。当然，运气好的时候，在水边找到了不长植物，光秃秃的泥土地，便能有幸见到清晰的足迹了。动物都乘夜晚来湖边喝水，踩得岸边乱七八糟，起大早去看，大小不一的脚印密密麻麻交叠，十字路口过马路似的。四个脚趾组成梅花状的，是小一点儿的食肉类，比如狐狸和狗，两半相同对称成倒心形的，是食草类，像羊和鹿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当然这些动物大多都稀罕又机灵，鲜少能被逮个正着，让人看见的。除非哪个倒霉鬼在河边饮水时，不幸被天敌扑倒咬断喉管，啃得只剩骨头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>瞧瞧，说曹操曹操到。“呵！”莉莉喊起来，她指着地上的残骸，“有什么被杀了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那是一个羊头骨，但碎得只剩上颚连着颅骨，几颗牙仍然坚强地紧抓着一小块下颚，掉在几步远的地方。“哦豁，真不幸。”我象征性地拔了朵雏菊插在它的眼窝里，莉莉也蹲下，找了朵很小的蓝色小花，放在同一个地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有一会儿我们都没说话，并肩在水边站着，各自腾出思想，放空着脑袋，安静地享受新鲜空气。森林向来深沉、从容又放纵，它是哲学的温床，美学的巅峰，一切的根都紧紧地扎进泥土中，虬龙盘旋般向下伸展，直至地底。当我们被森林层层环抱，与外面的信息完全隔绝，这里就只剩下了两个人——我和她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她离我那么近，我轻轻一抬手便能够碰到她，我甚至能听到她平稳的心跳，那个器官小兔子蹦跳一般随着她起伏的胸膛在里面作响。如果我适当地发挥想象力，还能嗅到她身上那种少女软软的香味，触到她奶白色的光洁肌肤，她俏皮又略微性感的腰肢曲线……我适当地截住自己的想象，留出美恰到好处的距离感，再深入可就成了变态。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“《小妇人》很好看，我为我之前的武断结论道歉。”我摊摊手，摆出带点惋惜的示弱表情。我比她稍矮，这套动作搭配我露出的无辜神色，理应在她眼里含有几分楚楚可怜的意味。我如此猜测，是因为她满意地道，“你不用为此说对不起，毕竟她（指书）的魅力就放在那儿，只是你发不发现，认不认同的问题。我还是很高兴你现在赞成我的观点了，你一定又去认真地读了一遍。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是这样没错啦。可能这书对我来说时代感太浓，特色突出，反而没有让我产生什么文化背景方面的共鸣。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这么说，倒是情有可原了……”莉莉恍然大悟地一拍手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你很难在三月底的瓦尔登期待什么充满生命力的自然大爆炸，这可是西经七十一度，不是什么快乐亚热带季风气候。视线可及的一切，除了正午时分会亮堂温暖几分，其余时候都笼罩在淡淡的冰蓝中，被弥漫的雾所朦胧，就像天空的蓝并非来源于光的折射，而是由大地上的万物给予了颜色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我的朋友，他肯定会喜欢这儿的。”当我们重新启程，顺着溪水向上游走去时，我这么对莉莉说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那他为什么不和你一起来呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“各种原因。总之，他就是酷爱蓝色，迷恋一切蓝色的事物。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊……他不是一个蓝色（悲伤）的人吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“很难说。”我给出了含糊不清的回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好吧，希望上帝保佑他。”莉莉小声地说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们这些基督徒可真喜欢叫上帝帮忙！”我笑道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“上帝很多时候并不会帮忙，真叫人沮丧。”她摇摇头，“我七岁的时候有一匹叫茉莉的小马，她活泼好动，很听话，但她后来得了马脑炎，不停地发烧，昏睡。我很伤心，每天都要向上帝祷告，寻求祂的帮忙，还抱着私心许了不少承诺，比如我以后会坚持按时上床睡觉，再也不吃肉，主动承担家务……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“然后呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唉，那没起到什么作用。茉莉不仅死了，据说还死得很惨——马脑炎会传染给人类，我甚至都没见上她最后一面，她便孤独地过世了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那是东方马脑炎，还是西方马脑炎？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为什么要这么问？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊，没什么。两种病症同根同源，区别不大，并非决定性因素。”我想说的重点是，马脑炎通过蚊虫与鸟类传播，不会直接感染。莉莉完全可以与她的马儿团聚。当然，这也不再重要了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“无所谓了，她离开那么久，我都忘记她是一匹怎样的马儿了。”莉莉有些闷闷不乐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我们到达了山坡顶端，这儿视野辽阔，能看到远处山峰间云雾缭绕，风呼啸而过，翻涌的树海里屹立的是座尖顶建筑，令人惊讶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是一座教堂。我颇为意外，“在这样偏僻的地方也有教堂。”而且还建造得这么好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他们试图强调，上帝无处不在。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想到方才与莉莉发生的关于上帝的讨论，我不禁莞尔。东亚岛国供奉的神明大人也好，剃光头的佛祖，《古兰经》里的真主，带给世界福音的耶稣基督也罢，形形色色的宗教如是存在，人们重视的从来不是表面的一套套形式，从来都是纯粹的信仰造就了奇迹。他们需要一个信念去依赖，要被某个至高无上的存在给予他们活下去的理由，哪怕是虚假的，这样他们才能理所当然地正视自己，仅此而已。如此看来，无神论者便是最勇敢的人类了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>教堂有一段可观的时候未被拜访过了。爬藤类绿植长满了建筑外墙每一寸，大有将整座教堂吞吃为自然一部分的势头；这也成了类似保护色一样的存在，如不是我眼尖，这样严实藏在森林深处的教堂哪会如此轻易地被发现。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我提议进去参观，好像我这样无知的无神论者，从来没去过教堂一般。建筑的内部并不宏大，仅摆了十几排坐垫发灰的长凳，从天花板上坠下来的吊灯被蜘蛛网包裹着，大厅正中间供的是基督耶稣受难像，雕刻者显然用大理石定格了他的痛苦。明明教堂的木质结构没有腐烂的迹象，种种细节能说明这地方已有些年头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“看起来有人定时打扫，但来的不是很频繁。”我说，“而正式的祷告很久没发生过了，可能……能追溯到上个世纪？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“也就是说，它已经荒废了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你觉得可惜吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不。”她说，“会有新的，更漂亮的教堂的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>说得对啊。历史上有太多漂亮的教堂了，我记得被一把火烧毁的巴黎圣母院，它曾经那样宏伟，立于地表，每个前来拜访的旅客看到了，都要停下来，看看它那高耸的尖顶和精致窗户，感叹一声“人类的信仰多么伟大呵！”当这样伤心的新闻传到人们耳朵里，他们纷纷为这样一件瑰宝的毁灭而恸哭。哦，信仰的倒塌，人性的倒塌！可在我眼里，眼前的废弃教堂，在渺小的世界角落里，和巴黎圣母院相比，具有的是同样的价值，一比一的伟大。信仰是不分高低贵贱的，祈祷的地方又有何理以大小远近定地位。如果犹大被钉在十字架上，犹大便是上帝之子，犹大便成为大理石制的，在每一座基督徒的圣地里被瞻仰和铭记。这才是真正的信仰，真正的信仰无关尘世纠葛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那么，如果我信仰美的单纯，我的虔诚也理应与世上任何一个教派的信徒一样真诚纯洁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿门！我现在与我的上帝同在，莉莉正双手合十吟唱一首赞美诗，我静静地聆听，我的上帝降临于我，领我精神看见整片神圣的森林，我听见基督徒的婉转歌声，我看见无神论者的洗礼，看见婚礼和葬礼，我的上帝用十分钟在我眼前向我展示了我的余生，我看见我被上帝保佑着祝福着，在泥土下陷入永恒的安宁！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>啊，我都看到了些什么啊！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿门！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不要呼吸，他们说，不要呼吸。你深吸一口气的时候，膈肌会收缩，胸廓扩张，膈顶下降，空气中的爱意就会藏在你必须的氧气里，经气道进入肺泡，透过肺泡壁进入毛细血管，混在你的血液里成为你人体循环的一部分。它会浸入你的胰脏，你的头皮，你的手指尖，你再也没办法把深入骨髓的爱意剔除。不要呼吸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我的那位朋友，因为害怕爱意会渗透他，所以将蓝色注射进了他的身体。他的呼吸都弥漫着淡淡的蔚蓝，从他身体里冒出来的冷意让我直打哆嗦。他对我说，如果没法憋气，那就想法逃离。懦夫的做法，但是你面对那样可怕的东西，又能怎么做呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>像我们这样的人，哪怕得到了站在阳光下牵手的机会，肌肤也是要被灼伤的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我后来选择了听从他的建议，逃离。我说那我就去走走，只要我像迁徙的鸟儿那样飞得够快，就没有爱能够追上我。我从南向北，从东到西，走得鞋底磨烂，假装我名为伯恩·迈克坎德斯。伯恩永远是少年，迈克坎德斯永远在路上，我这样想着。愿自由的灵魂与我同在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也许等一个人亲眼见识过了种种仿佛不属于现实的壮丽光景，就会忘记人间情感如何风花雪月，无始无终。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>永不停止散发热量的火球，慷慨地向地面洒下薄薄的金色，绵延不断的山峰边缘被烧着了，映得天边彩霞亮堂堂的。太美了。语言再怎么华丽，读起来也觉得贫瘠无力，我知道我不需要描述详细，因为每一个人都知道太阳如何耀眼，哪怕是聋子，瞎子，疯子，都能在他们无边的黑夜里岣嵝着爬行着触碰到阳光。我尤爱秋天的暖阳静默无声将我包裹，还把泥土烘烤出味道，这让我觉得我走到哪里都是太阳的孩子，站立着一动不动时，我全身的毛孔都渴望被点燃。我总是爱看着太阳在哪，太阳总提醒我我是谁，让我不至于走着走着就忘却了我为什么而行走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太阳的表面有五千七百七十八开尔文，那里的暗物质一定很孤独。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>亲爱的女孩，当我独自坐在木屋里，你的脸庞总让我魂牵梦挂。我写完手头的东西，往事才下眉头，便上心头，好生不快，我走到柜子前抽出最后一罐酒，拉开易拉环而痛饮，不知不觉一个人拎着罐子喝醉了，唇齿间都是溢出的香甜果味，醉醺醺的朦胧里也是你。我用颤抖的手哆嗦着找可播放的音乐，<em>我心的田野，</em>它像瓦尔登的冷冽春风那样将我吹醒，能被摇动的枝叶不论大小都在疯狂地怒吼，一阵春狠狠地撞到了我的脸上。你在凄美的小提琴独奏曲里，琴弓摩擦琴弦，如痴如醉。我的心脏因为熟悉的旋律所带来的悲伤而忘记跳动，而你的身形在雾中随着马蹄声隐去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是我想啊，是时候再次启程了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我打算收拾东西，仔细打量后发现我根本无需收拾，除了不让我饿死冻死的必需品，其他的花哨物什都没有意义。我悠悠回转，想起旅行的初衷便是一无所有地上路，原先的生活已足够累赘，何必再在物质上给自己添枷锁。肚子空空荡荡，脑子才能思考，身体冰冷疼痛，灵魂才能自由，来时我的包满满当当，走时它几乎空空如也，正如我在过去的人生里不断做的事情：放下，放下，再放下，过去了的放下，老旧了的放下，不重要的放下，愿我精神永远坦荡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱你三千遍有什么意思，把人生中的每一年分成三百六十五天，把每一天分成二十四小时，把每小时分成六十分钟每分钟六十秒，每秒分成一千毫秒，每毫秒分成一千微秒……人类科学无穷小，时间无限分割，四舍五入我便永远爱你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>永远可是个分量很重很重的词。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莉莉在我出门时遇到了我，她起了个早，正在看林间的松鼠，“你要走了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我在这里逗留的时日结束了。你们的度假还要继续吧？请一定要好好享受这个格外美丽的春天。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑驳的阳光摇晃着照亮了青绿色的草地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哦，我猜……我真的很高兴遇见你，我们好像不知不觉聊了很多。你是个很幽默很智慧的人，要是我们能多点时间相处该多好。”她看着我，睫毛颤动，发丝飘扬，灰蓝色眼珠像极了湖水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我们的确说了很多，对于陌生人之间来说。<em>小妇人</em>，<em>茶花女</em>，上帝和教堂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她像我们第一次交谈时那样微笑着说，“早上好，伯恩。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“早上好，莉莉。再见。”我落荒而逃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>亲爱的女孩啊，我从不擅长离别。萍水相逢，仅仅人生过客，你也不必参透我心思，我也不求你念念不忘。我不说再见，不说后会有期，就祝你年少有为，许你繁花万千。吻你被向日葵祝福的发梢，吻你细长如玉石的鼻梁，吻你永不褪色的微笑。当我踩着我的破烂单车，沿着我来时的方向继续骑行时，我仰起头，再一次拥抱太阳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我在春天里默念你的名字：舌尖抵住上颚，气流顺着舌根滑出，两个清脆的li，一个温柔的an。听起来像一种在北美薄雾里生长的植物，听起来像只出现瓦尔登湖畔的天使。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>多么遗憾啊，当太阳普照马塞诸塞，雾便散了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阳光又一次灌进木屋，那里空无一人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>完</p>
<p> </p>
<p>灯塔 2020.9.24</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>